


Timidity

by strictlyninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, I don't post my writing much but i hope to change that, Lee is timid and I hope it's adorable and not annoying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlyninja/pseuds/strictlyninja
Summary: Gaara and Lee have their first kiss.





	Timidity

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine these two at any age, it's a stand-alone.
> 
> Why do I only get inspiration once a month while I’m busy doing something else, like getting ready for work?
> 
> There's a GaaLee fest happening on Tumblr and it inspired me, but I did not join, so this is just testing waters I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

"M-May I kiss you?" Lee asked timidly.

Gaara's eyes softened at the edges. He could feel Lee fidgeting all through their moonlit walk through Konoha (neither of them could sleep) and responded with a gentle nod.

What now? Lee wondered. He continued to look into Gaara's eyes, seeking hesitation, but shook his head, steeling himself. They had something special! Lee knew it, Gaara seemed to know it. As Lee began to inch his face forward, he kept feeling apprehension, as Gaara's eyes were still open.

"Could-Could you close your eyes?"

Gaara gave a soft sound of mirth, and complied.

Lee took another breath and moved again, closing his own eyes. Finally his lips ghosted Gaara's. He lightly pushed into them, and Gaara pushed back. Lee had no idea what to do with his hands. Gaara was not a very touchable person unless it was appropriate. He decided to simply take Gaara's hands into his own.

It wasn't until Gaara started moving his lips that Lee did, and it was a slow and seeking movement. Lee's hands moved to his forearms, pulling him closer, chests almost touching. Gaara's hands replicated the touch, as he felt it was appropriate. How long are kisses supposed to last?

Lee finally decided to pull away, almost too embarrassed to look Gaara in the eye. "I-I am sorry if it was unsatisfactory, I've never, well, that is-"

"It was nice."

Lee blushed and looked at Gaara's face. It seemed different just now. Softer, full of color. But the expression was as stony as ever.

"Ah, well, I am glad then."

"You'll need to practice more though, you're too timid." Gaara hoped that didn't sound too harsh; he didn't know what he was doing either. But taking Lee's first kiss, and Lee taking his own, gave him much more than a small amount of satisfaction.

The idea of more practice made Lee blush. "Uh, well, first times are always scary, especially when they involved something that matters dearly to you."

"I matter dearly to you?"

Lee blinked. "Of course. I trust you enough to kiss you."

Gaara gave a look of confusion.

"What I mean is," Lee's hands lowered to take Gaara's again, "I trust you enough to allow myself to be vulnerable around you." He hoped the phrasing would be enough for Gaara to understand. Some matters, especially those of emotion, were sometimes difficult for him to grasp. "I hope that you trust me enough to do the same."

Gaara looked away, turning the words over in his mind. "I... do."

Lee smiled wide at him. "Thank you, Gaara!"

Gaara looked back to him, and gave a small nod. He let go of Lee, and they fell back into step again.

Lee felt apprehension again, as a new dilemma arose. "May-May I hold your hand? I know that sometimes you do not like to-"

Gaara simply took Lee's hand in his. "Timidity does not suit you, Lee."

Lee smiled. "I apologize again. I will do better in the future."

Gaara squeezed Lee's hand. "As will I."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh, I just realized how short it looks here. It looks bigger on mobile.


End file.
